lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli
Fuli is one of Kion's friends, and a member of The Lion Guard. Her name means very fast and, as such, her speciality is her speed. Appearance Fuli is a very thin cheetah with vivid yellow fur, with many dark spots and markings all over her body. Her earlobe is a light brown, with half of it covered with a darker colored rim. Her muzzle and underbelly are a pale color, as is around her eyes and the tip of her paws. Her eye color is a strong turquoise. Her nose is a similar brown to that found around her ear rim. On her left shoulder, she is shown to have the Mark of the Lion Guard imprinted in gold. Personality Fuli is described as being a confident cheetah. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, she is shown stopping dead in her tracks without hesitation to overthrow an unwanted guest on her back, further pointing her sureness. In another clip, she is shown blocking the hyenas from moving further, and her sly grin also confirms her confidence. History Not much is known about Fuli's past at this stage. An upcoming book suggests that she is a loner, with no family. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Fuli is first seen during A Beautiful Day, dashing past Kion as he chases Bunga through the Pride Lands. Fuli soon notices that she's picked up some unwanted extra weight on her shoulders in the form of Bunga, who she soon catapults off by halting suddenly. She is later appointed a role in the Lion Guard along with Ono, Beshte and Bunga. Fuli was specifically chosen for her speed. She is curious enough to ask Kion who the fiercest is, who is only able to let out a squeak instead of the roar he was supposed to show them. Simba soon turns up but scolds his son for not choosing a group of lions like his predecessors and for treating his role more like a play date with his friends, which causes Kion to leave Fuli and everyone else for some soul searching. Not long after, hyenas attack the gazelles, and Kion calls the group back. He places his paw over their shoulders to mark them as official members, and the group rush into action. Fuli stops the hyenas dead in their tracks with her speed, as the other members also do their part to help stop them. After clearing the mission, everyone returns to Simba who witnessed the whole event. After seeing them use their skills, Simba decides that Kion made the right decision in his choices, and happily accepts the new Lion Guard. Trivia *Fuli is the only female member of the Lion Guard. *An early design for Fuli shows her with different markings and turquoise eyes. Gallery Artwork Pride-of-the-pridelands.jpg|Fuli on an early cover of Return of the Roar Fuli.png|Close up of Fuli from book Meet-the-new-guard.jpg|Fuli on Meet the New Guard Kionsani.jpg|Fuli on Kion's Animal Alphabet Lion-Guard-1000x562.jpeg|First known image of Fuli and her mark Fuli-finds-her-place.png|Fuli on the book, Fuli Finds Her Place Screenshots Kion-fuli.png|Fuli investigates Kion Fuli-bluemark.png|Fuli with an erroneous blue mark on her shoulder Fuli-smile.png|Fuli blocks the hyenas Lionguard065.png|Bunga riding Fuli Lionguard058.png|Fuli getting annoyed Lionguard059.png|Fuli throws Bunga off Thelionguard54.png|Fuli and the team Thelionguard51.png|Fuli and the team Thelionguard32.png|Fuli and Kion rush into action Thelionguard65.png|Fuli with Beshte, Ono and Bunga Thelionguard53.png|Fuli listens to Kion Thelionguard37.png|Fuli dashes into action Thelionguard36.png|Fuli dashes into action Thelionguard33.png|Fuli dashes into action Thelionguard30.png|Disgruntled Fuli Thelionguard13.png|Fuli hears Simba Fuli-runs.png|Fuli Running Fuli-running.png|Fuli Running Bunga-fuli.png|Bunga and Fuli hear Ono Fuli-racingpast.png|Fuli races past the hyenas Lookatkion.png Mission-complete.png Nowheretorun.png Tlg-group-00.png Welldone.png Kion-fulin.png|Kion speaks to Kion Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pridelanders